The Warrior of Space
by Arcana317
Summary: A young girl possesses the power of an ancient and powerful digital spirit. A girl who may just find her way into a certain lone wolf's heart.
1. Character Bio

**Number one I don't own any characters except the ones I say are mine. This is all based around Koji and my OC Konata. I own her, her spirits, her elemental opposite and his spirits. You want to know what happens no? Well that would spoil it for you! Now for the Character Profiles!**

Name- Konata Hirasawa

Age- 15 (I'm making them at least four or five years older than they were in the actual anime)

Eye color- Light blue

Hair color- Bright honey blonde

Clothing- Sleeveless pink dress that goes a little bit below her knees, gray sweater with long sleeves and yellow buttons, and white slip-on shoes with pink and orange flower details

Personality- She is an emotional mess, easily angered yet is also rather timid

Element- Space

* * *

Human Spirit- Astramon

Astramon looks like a butterfly adorned in silver armor with her symbol on her chest. She has blue eyes and golden-brown hair.

Attacks- Astral Kick (unleashes a fiery kick to the opponent)

Asteroid Flame (lunges forward in a ball of fire)

Dance of the Stars (rays of light are cast out and burns any enemies that make contact: named for the dancing motion she makes when launching the attack)

* * *

Beast Spirit- StarPegasusmon

StarPegasusmon looks like (you guessed it) a Pegasus adorned in golden armor. Headpiece sports a long shining horn representing a unicorn. Her fur is silvery-white, wings have gold feathers and her eyes are bluish-purple and swirl much like a galaxy.

Attack- Meteor Shower (fiery spheres form under her wings and are shot in all directions)

Astral Beam (shoots a beam from the horn on her headpiece)

Crashing Comet (flies high then lunges downward at the speed of a meteor, leaves her slightly injured)

* * *

Goddess Spirit -Galaxymon

Galaxymon looks a bit like a mix between Angewomon and Belldandy from "Ah! My Goddess!". She wears pinkish-silver armor, a greek-like war helmet with a deep purple plume, and gold ribbons around her arms. She has large ivory wings, burning purple-blue eyes, and wields a double-handed sword.

Attacks- Spacial Rend (powers up her sword then slashes out to send a wave of spacial energy to her target: named after the pokemon move)

Warp Channel (creates copies of herself; a move used to confuse the enemy)

Space Aura (releases the full power of Space: used only once in a later chapter)

Healing Star (heals the most severe of wounds, even ones that lead to death: used only once in a later chapter)

* * *

 **Now for the Elemental Opposite (as I call them)**

Jikokumon (he works for Cherubimon)

Personality- Considers himself to be a romantic. Forceful and demanding, he also can be a bit clingy

Element- Time

Jikokumon looks like Pyon Silver from "Brigadoon", with dark green armor instead of silver. His eyes are grey and give off a malicious glare. His symbol is on his forehead.

Attacks- Time Bullets (pulls out dual revolvers and shoots using the power of Time)

Time Bomb (Throws a bomb made of Time's power)

* * *

Beast Spirit- Panthermon

Panthermon looks like, well, a panther with deep purple fur, dark amber eyes, large sharp claws and two long canines that resemble a sabertooth cat.

Attacks- Razor's Edge (Extends claws and slashes the enemy: named after the .hack/GU move for Blade Brandiers)

Time Bellow (shoots a beam from his mouth with the power of Time: named after the pokemon move)

* * *

Goddess Spirit- Chronomon

He looks like an evil Angemon only he doesn't have a helmet and uses multiple revolvers, similar to how Bayonetta uses guns. He has dragon-like armor (meaning it looks like scales) with large dragon-like wings and his eyes are hellish red.

Attacks- Grace of Time (adorns and attacks the enemy with the power of Time)

Time Frost (freezes an enemy)

Time Aura (releases the full power of Time: used only once in a later chapter)


	2. All Aboard

They were arguing again.

Konata sat quietly in her room with Genta on her lap, trying once again to drown out the fight that was happening downstairs. This had become fairly common within the household, where Konata would try to emerge into lands far away in hopes to escape from reality. It usually never worked.

Until today when her cell rang in a strange way. Jolting upward, Konata grabbed the phone and looked upon the message that covered the screen. 'Do you wish to change your fate?'

 _Huh?_

Under the text read "Yes" and "No". Konata listened again to hear them still shouting.

She pressed "Yes".

A voice suddenly rang, "Konata Hirasawa." _What?_ "The path to change your destiny starts now." _Destiny? What does that mean? And how did it know my name?!_ Another message popped up on the screen, 'Take the train from Jiyugaoka Station to Shibuya at 17:45'

Huh… Konata scanned the clock. 17:30…

"I'll make it if I go now…" she said to absolutely no one. She grabbed her phone and sweater and started downstairs. As she reached the bottom, she listened again. They were still at it. Slipping past the kitchen where the argument took place, she tenderly made her way to the front door, thankful that their arguing had deteriorated their sense of other sounds around them. Finally, Konata made her way towards the station.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Jiyugaoka, a few people to dodge and weave from. But she still had to be on the lookout. Fortunately, the bustling crowd kept her mentality stable, and thus safe.

After buying the ticket and hopping on the train, she glanced at the time. 17:49.

"Argh! That's impossible!" someone shouted all of a sudden. Konata looked to see a young boy with goggles on his hat groaning in dismay. Konata then glanced at her phone again. Another message had shown. 'Switch trains to the subway from Shibuya Station at 18:00' The train came to a slow stop, to which goggle boy ran out in a hurry. Konata came to a realization. _Maybe he got the same message?_ As she started after the boy, she accidentally bumped into another. "Watch it" he stated before walking off. "I'm sorry" she cried before making her way toward the subway.

* * *

It was 17:58 when Konata finally found an elevator. She ran inside and took notice that she wasn't alone. A boy with long black hair in a bandana stared at her with icy-cold eyes.

"Um…" she tried to start a conversation, only to suddenly hear someone shouting. "Wait! Hold the doors!" Konata spun and saw the goggle boy jumping through the elevator doors as they were closing then falling face-first into the wall.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah…Thanks..." he answered while rubbing his nose. An awkward silence fell between the three.

"So…" goggle kid started, "Did you two get the message too?" _So, I was right…_ "I did…" Konata replied.

They turned their heads to the other boy expecting him to answer, but he turned away with a huff, ignoring them entirely.

 _How rude!_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly the elevator started dropping faster, going beyond the bottom floor. "H-hey! How far down are we going?!" stated goggle boy. Konata felt too queasy from the speed the answer. Then the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing an entirely new part of the subway lining with trains and other kids.

The voice once again came from her phone, "Now you must decide. Which one will you choose?" Swallowing the lump in her throat, she started towards the first train that caught her eye, a round bluish- green train. The clock struck 18:00, and the train door shut behind her. "Wha-?" The whistle blew and the train began moving, so Konata hurried to take a seat.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Konata sat down and stared out the train window. Nothing but black emptiness so far.

Another door opened. She turned her head to see the black-haired boy from the elevator walking in. He stared at her, almost surprised that she was there, before taking his seat on the opposite bench from her. A heavy silence weighed down on them again. Konata was about to open her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it. "Guess you decided to stay on" he said blandly.

She nodded and replied, "It's nice to hear you speak." His eyes then glared at her.

Was he trying to intimidate her? It was sort of working. But she held her ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. "Nothing, it's just you didn't answer when that other boy asked you back then…" she replied honestly. He sighed, annoyed, then turned away from her.

Silence again. She tried to talk again, but the lights went out and the train started to go faster and faster, its whistle blaring. It hit a bump and knocked both of them off their seats. Their phone fell out of their pockets and started glowing. Taking it in her hand, the phone then changed its shape into a small pink device with orange outlines.

The voice came again from it, "This is your D-tector."

 _What?_ "Welcome to the Digital World." _Digital… World?_


	3. Lobomon the Warrior of Light

It was a beautiful sight to behold. As soon as the two stepped off the train, a gentle breeze blew in their faces.

Konata looked up in awe, few clouds had dotted the clear blue sky. Unfortunately, the other boy was making it hard for her to enjoy the sights as he started walking away without a moment's notice.

"Wait!" she called out. He stopped with a sigh, "What?" _So rude…_ "At least put an introduction in there. I didn't get to hear your name" she said with shrug. He sighed again before turning his head, "Fine, the name's Koji. Happy?" _Not even a little bit._ But she bit back the retort and bowed, "My name is Konata, it's nice to meet you."

Koji rolled his eyes and started walking away. Before he could, however, both their so-called "D-tectors" suddenly began to speak. "Koji Minamoto. Konata Hirasawa." _It's that voice again!_ "Commence your search…" "Search? Search for what?" Koji asked. "The Spirit…" the voice answered back. "How do you know my name?" he asked impatiently. "Mine too…" Konata asked meekly.

"Find the Spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions…" _What does that mean?_ "Not good enough!" Koji stated. "I'm not some lap dog you can just order around!" Konata kept her gaze on the device, "What is a Spirit anyway? And how do we know where to look?" Static sounded from the D-tector then a small hologram floated on the screen.

 _Huh…_ "This gets weirder by the minute…" Koji said. "You said it!" _Wait… Did…_ "Did the train just talk?" No answer from either boy or train. _Things are really strange here._ Konata was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Koji speak. "Well?" It took a moment to realize Koji was talking to her. "Well what?" "Are we going or not?" he asked forcefully. His tone made her nervous, but she answered straight, "Sure, if it's alright for me to join you." He turned his back to her, "We are looking for the same thing, so we may as well stick together."

Something about the way he said that made her smile and she followed him as they walked away from the station.

* * *

A few minutes later, two more boys, one older and one younger, were seen running towards the station that Koji and Konata had just come from, both with wide grins on their faces. "Well there goes an accident waiting to happen" Koji stated. Konata wanted to know what they were doing, and wondered if they'd be okay, but she kept her silence.

"They really shouldn't be out here alone like that… Oh well…" _Huh?_ "I didn't come all the way out here to play babysitter." As Koji walked away, Konata stood awestruck at how uncaring this person was. She wondered if she was just a burden again when he called to her. "You coming or not?" She saw that he was standing a few feet away waiting for her. It made her happy for whatever reason, so she ran to him smiling.

"Thanks for waiting!" she said. "Don't fall behind again. You'll only slow me down." Her happiness soon diminished when he said that, feeling somewhat crushed. But she held her head high and kept walking.

* * *

The two soon found themselves within a forest, trees as tall as the eye could see. The hologram on their D-tectors blinked where they were standing. Koji sighed, "This is getting old…"

The blinking at that moment suddenly stopped. "Huh…" Konata looked around and saw a cave with a staircase leading downward. "It'd probably be safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall…"

"Do you think it's safe?" she asked meekly. "I didn't come here to play it safe…" he exclaimed before heading down the stone stairs. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke…" Konata shrugged at the remark before starting after the boy.

Deeper and deeper they went, the sounds of their footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Anyone here!?" Koji shouted only to get an echo in response. "Hellooooo-oooooo!" Konata shouted afterward, giggling at the echo that copied her voice. "Quit playing around!" Koji told her. "Oh boo! You're no fun" she replied with a playful pout. But he ignored it and continued down. _Why do I bother?_ Konata thought to herself.

* * *

They soon came to a grate in their path. After knocking it down, the two heard screaming. The two boys that were seen earlier were crying for help while being chased and attacked by a horde of smaller purple creatures.

Koji took action, jumping down from where they were standing. With a smug look on his face, he broke a pole and began to expertly attack the monsters. Konata stood shocked at how recklessly brave Koji was. When they surrounded him, he spun around, knocking them all away from him. He retained his stance with a satisfied smile. "No you human! Don't smile yet!" one of the creatures yelled before beginning to glow, turning into a grotesque, slimy black monster. A horrible odor filled the air.

At this point, Konata jumped down, careful not to get her dress flipped, after Koji. "Stay back" _Wha?_ Her D-tector whispered to her. "That's Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will." _Digimon?_ The monster called Raremon took aim at the other two boys, who were screaming in shock, disgust and disbelief. They ran away, but the younger tripped and fell. Koji grabbed the kid and dodged just in time before the corrosive slime made contact.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon attacked again. "Spirit, wake up! I need you!" Konata took notice at someone else in the room. It was goggle boy from the station and he had a D-tector in his hands too. Next to him was another girl and two small Digimon. _Wait… did he say "spirit"?_ "Come on! I'm not kidding here!" He yelled as he began pushing the button. _Does he have a spirit?_ Konata stood wondering.

But reality soon hit her back when an Acid Sludge attack almost hit her square in the face. "Pay attention!" Koji shouted at her. It didn't take long to realize that Raremon was trudging towards her, its glazed eyes filled with malice. Dodging another slime attack, she ran beside Koji and the younger boy. The three were backed into a hole, with nowhere to run.

"Spirit!" Suddenly, goggle boy began to glow, rings of light surrounding him as he shouted. "Spirit Evolution!" When the rings disappeared, goggle boy had transformed completely into a tall man in red armor and long golden hair. It was a sight to behold. "Agunimon!" he declared his name proudly. "That's a spirit?!" Konata gasped.

Afterwards, Agunimon charged and slammed into Raremon, causing more corrosive slime to spew about. "Now's your chance! Run!" But just as he said this, Agunimon disappeared and changed back to the scrawny goggle kid. "Huh? What's going on? I turned back into me!" he stated. _No shit Sherlock…_ Again, Konata bit back the retort.

Rays of light began to shine in multiple directions, and Raremon was not defeated yet. "Still here!" he exclaimed as he shot another sludge attack towards the four of them. Goggle boy grabbed the kid to protect him, but pushed Koji in the process. "Oh no!" both he and Konata yelled. But one ray of light shone in the hole, and soon all the rays were pointed toward were Koji had fallen. Another blinding light shone from within the hole and Konata could hear Koji shout "Spirit!" From within the light, another amazing sight appeared, a man in white and blue armor with blonde hair and a striped scarf adorned on his neck. "Lobomon!" he declared. Konata stared bright eyed and amazed at the beauty of him.

"That's the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon!" one of the two Digimon explained with a book in hand. _Legendary Warrior?_ Lobomon stood in front of Raremon, ready to battle. "Acid Sludge!" Raremon attacked, but Lobomon was quicker. "Lobo Kendo!" a light beamed out of a rod and he deflected the sludge attack. He then charged forward and landed a blow on Raremon's head. Rings suddenly surrounded the monster. "Fractal Code Digitize!" Koji's D-tector absorbed the rings surrounding Raremon, replacing the Digimon with and egg that floated away.

Soon, Lobomon converted back to Koji, panting heavily. Konata and goggle boy ran to help him. "Don't touch me!" Koji suddenly growled. "We're just trying to help…" Goggles tried explaining. "I don't need your help… Or anyone else's" For some reason, this comment hurt Konata's heart. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts" Koji told goggle boy. "I didn't do it so you'd owe me, ya'know…" Koji completely ignored him, "My name is Koji Minamoto. And you are?" No anwer. "So, aren't you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Finally, goggle boy answered, "I'm Takuya Kanbara…" Koji scoffed, "Takuya, huh?"

Before Konata herself could make an introduction, Koji grabbed her arm and started dragging her away. "Hey!" she protested, trying to no avail to free herself from his grip. "My name's Konata Hirasawa, by the way!" she shouted to Takuya and the others. From the looks on their faces, they were just as confused as Konata was about Koji's choice of action right then and there.

* * *

The two made it out the cave, but a treacherous silence fell on both of them.

Konata sighed, calling Koji out, "Why did you drag me away? Why didn't you just tell me to stay with them?" Silence. "I know it would have been more convenient for you to not have me around!" she spat angrily. Still silence. Konata was getting annoyed, "Are you even listening to me?!"

He suddenly spun around, his face inches away from you own, "I hear you… So stop nagging!" He then spun back around and started walking again.

Konata was once again left awestruck. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Hoo Lordy that took forever...**

 **For those who don't realize, I watch the episode in question and get all the finer details to work with in the story.**

 **Also, I apologize for any delay, work is just a bitch sometimes, but thanks for sticking with me so far!**

 **-Arcana**


End file.
